Rhymes With Pain
by wordsandswords
Summary: "You know why I've named you Jane, don't you?" Ramsay tilted his head in question to the girl chained in front of him. "No, my lord. I don't..." "Why, Eve is the name of a lady. But Jane…Jane rhymes with pain."
1. Chapter 1

The dungeons of the Dreadfort were no stranger to the cries and screams of innocent men and women. But never before had they echoed so loudly - not from a highborn lady at least.

Ramsay has tortured his fair share of men, women, and animals alike. But he has never had his hands on such a prized piece of meat. The only daughter of _king_ Stannis Baratheon and lady Melisandre. He chuckled to himself, wondering how anyone could call such a coward a king.

"My, my. My men will be rewarded greatly for this one", he twiddled his hands in a clapping gesture as he stared the young woman up and down with his cold eyes.

She was beautiful - even the Bolton bastard could appreciate that. At only 5'3", her figure was petite, but her toned legs and arms were evidence of her affinity for horse riding and archery. Her facial features were alluring yet sharp, her ice green eyes both seductive and full of fury.

"You know, I truly wish you had your mother's hair", he stepped closer to her, pushing the long dark waves from her face.

She failed to pull away, chains binding her to a large wooden stake in the middle of the room. "Why, if you did, maybe you would be less of a sore to my eyes."

She knew he was lying. She had seen the women that accompanied him; they were all homely with scarred flesh. Eve knew what men and women alike saw in her. Since she blossomed at age fifteen, many suitors begged Stannis for her hand with offers of land and gold. Now, just a week past her eighteenth name day, she was even more beautiful than her mother had ever been.

Ramsay circled her drenched body, chuckling to himself at her earlier ignorance. Who would try to swim away from men on boats? Only a dull lady, of course.

"Why did you run? Don't you want to be my little plaything? It's quite a privilege, you know."

Eve shuddered and squirmed in the chains, her back splintering from the wood behind her. "Please, let me go!" she begged as tears ran down her pale face.

Ramsay stood and watched with a large smile. To think that he was worried she _wouldn't_ put up a fight.

"That's a good girl. I like a challenge", he stepped closer to her and gripped his hands on the top of her once beautiful gown. With one swift movement, he ripped it down the middle and let it fall off of her petite frame.

She closed her eyes tightly, praying to wake up and find that this was all just a wicked dream.

"Ramsey, sir! Please," she begged again. All pride she once had seemed to disappear with every word she pleaded.

"I am a lady! My father will pay! Anything you want!"

His eyes jumped around the room before landing back on her. "Oh, you poor soul," he began to circle her. His eyes seemed empathetic but she knew it was all just play.

"Your father isn't alive. Half of my men were able to take his whole army. You'd think the King would be better at combat."

Eve stared to the ground and began crying again. Her father was the only person she had ever trusted - the only man who wanted nothing from her other than her simple presence. She knew her mother never loved her and would have sacrificed her to the Lord of Light had Stannis not stopped her. Her only confidant was gone.

"You cunt!" she screamed, taking Ramsay by surprise. Her legs flailed and wrists began to bleed against the rusty chains that bound her.

"Kill me! Fucking kill me!"

Ramsay pretended to consider it. He knew that he would not kill her - he had so many plans for the two of them. He turned toward the exit of the dungeon and began laughing loudly, each cackle more malicious than the last.

Before his body had exited entirely, he called back to the shivering figure in the darkness. "You think I'd kill you? No, my dear. But you'll _wish_ that I had."


	2. Chapter 2

A flame of light flickered down the dark hallway as Eve forced her head up to meet the source. She had not slept a wink and could already feel her sanity slipping from her grasps.

"Please, please", she murmured as her pale eyes welled with tears of terror.

She flinched as the unwashed man behind the torch approached her. She reconsidered the situation; this man was not noble. He was neither proud nor confident. He was dirty and hunched over like an old kitchen maid who had spent too many years laboring. She felt less threatened by this man and watched closely as he hobbled to place a small stained silver tray down at her feet.

"For you, my lady."

Eve scanned the tray in disgust. The last thing she would do is eat; if Ramsay wouldn't kill her then she would have to do it herself.

"I…my master asked that I assure you finish every crumb", the shivering man rocked back and forth with anxiety.

"I'm not hungry."

Not accepting of Eve's response, he grabbed the gauntlet full of cold water in his trembling fingers and lifted it to her dry mouth. He began to pour, hoping she would part her lips and drink. She felt the freezing water hit her delicate skin and run down her chest, sending chills up her spine.

She finally caved, giving the man hope as she parted her lips to allow the cool substance in.

"Fuck you!" she suddenly spat as the water shot from her mouth to the dirty man's face.

He shuddered as if he hadn't bathed in his lifetime.

"Oh, my dear Reek. What have you done here? Always ruining the simplest of tasks", a familiar voice echoed into the chamber of the dungeon as both Eve and the man stood erect and stopped their actions.

"You had one task – feed her a simple meal. But no, you've gone and spilled water all over the lady. She must be cold, very cold", he snickered with a twinkle of excitement in his eye. "Let's get you out of that wet slip," he directed his stare to Eve.

With a long step toward her and a flick of the wrist releasing a blade from his pocket, Ramsay's smile spread. He once again tore the garment from her body, this time leaving her perky breasts and trimmed pubic hair exposed.

"What are you still doing here, pet? So perverse, aren't you? This lady is mine, Reek. These tits, this beautiful little face", he flicked her nipple before running his hand up to her soft cheek. "Leave us, pet."

"Sir, please. Please!" she pleaded hopelessly as the man Ramsay called his pet limped down the dark hallway.

Her sights set back on Ramsay as he traced circles around her chest. "You're lucky you've got such a marvelous little body. Maybe I won't let my men fuck you bloody."

Ramsay soaked in the pure sight before him. He had his lot of women, mostly which he fucked once or twice before hunting them for game with his hounds, but this one was different. He had heard rumors of her perfection, but he never believed she would be his. It was rare that Ramsay cared what a whore's face looked like, as long as she wasn't overweight or under-developed. But his eyes lingered just as long on her beautiful facial features and milky white skin as they did on her supple tits and round ass.

"My darling, Jane."

 _Jane?_ Eve thought to herself, wondering if the bastard was confusing her with another hostage.

"You respond when I speak to you, Jane", his voice grew.

"Sir, my…my name is Eve", she dared to reply in defiance.

Ramsay began to chuckle and circled her body once more, placing a large hand on her bottom and squeezing it hard. "No, no. You seem to be confused. That _was_ your name, dull little lady. It is Jane now. A proper plaything must be known only as a plaything. Eve is the name of a highborn lady, not a filthy little cocksucker meant only for my pleasure."

She began to tremble again as he stepped around to face her. "Now, tell me Jane. If I remove these chains, will you run? You were ignorant enough to run from my men, but I'm sure you must respect me more than those brut idiots."

"No, no sir. I won't. Please, I'll do whatever you'd like", her willpower and pride did not outweigh her want to be released from the binds of the rusty metal and splintered wood.

A wicked smile graced his face. "Anything I'd like? I think you underestimate the truly horrid things that I would like from you. But, now that you have offered yourself to me, it seems as though you aren't as dumb as you first appeared."

"Men!" Ramsay called through the wet halls of the dungeon as three large men obeyed and came to his side. "Un-chain her."

The men nodded and began breaking the chains with sharp metal weapons, breathing heavily over her delicate body.

"Do we get to fuck her little cunt bloody?" they laughed, purposely missing the chains, breaking the pale skin on her wrists with serrated blades.

Suddenly, one man choked out in pain as Ramsay shoved a short sword so deep in his back that the tip shown through his stomach.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? The two of you better run along or you'll end up with the likes of your friend here", Ramsay scolded them harshly before twisting the blade and smiling at the sound of the man's last pathetic breath.

The men quickly concealed their weapons and stomped toward the exit of the dungeon.

"My sweet little Jane", he held a cloth to her bloody wrist. "Those men are savage; they'll never know what it's like to have such a beautiful prize like you."

Eve held back tears and watched as Ramsay tenderly cared to her wounds. _What a terrifying man,_ she thought to herself as his personality flipped entirely in the course of a minute. _A true psychopath._

"Don't you worry. They will never lay another finger on your soft, supple skin."

Eve lost herself in thought for a brief moment before wincing from a sharp, uncomfortable pain filling her lower abdomen. Ramsay cackled loudly as she squirmed, screaming like a little girl waking from a nightmare.

"Now, now. I said that _they_ would never lay another finger on you. Besides, dull girl. I never said anything about laying a finger _in_ you."

He thrusted his finger in and out of her tight hole, just dreaming of how it would grip his thick cock. "And what about two?" he added before extending his middle finger and forcing it into the slit along with the first.

She found no words as she cried out in pain, forgetting that chains no longer bound her.

"Ah…ah!" she yelped and mustered all of the strength she had to rise from the ground and throw her fists into his chest.

He laughed at her struggle almost as though he thought it was cute. "Is that all you've got?" Ramsay taunted her before exerting his weight onto her bloody wrists and pinning them to the ground.

"Bad girl. Very bad girl…" he hovered above her, his legs straddled on either side of her hips, holding her closely to the muddy floor.

"I was just testing the waters, dear Jane. How am I to know if you're a true virgin if I don't feel your lonely little cunt for myself?" he held up the two fingers that were inside of her. Locking eyes with the trembling girl, he touched the tip of the fingers to his tongue before sucking them in their entirety. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hard member bulged against his pants. "Mm, sweet little virgin, you are."

Tears began rolling down the side of Eve's face as Ramsay licked his fingers like a dog cleaning a chicken bone.

"Hm, Jane. I don't want to overwhelm you, now do I? I'll send a maiden to clean you up for me," he stood slowly, not losing the lustful stare he held with her beautiful almond shaped eyes.

Eve lay on the hard ground sobbing as she watched the shadow of the vile man leave the dungeon chambers. She felt a tingle between her thighs, leaving traces of both pain and pleasure. Refusing to acknowledge or even question why she would feel anything soothing from that encounter, she turned to her side and held her wrists tightly. She was not raised to be a quitter, she was not raised to be a whore, and she certainly was not raised to be any man or woman's plaything.

She knew she could not die, not without proper revenge for the death of her father and for all of the poor souls that have been tortured and belittled by this man. _I'll show him how to handle enemies._


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately – I'm working on it, I promise. Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I took note and edited the first 3 chapters to support my future plots and styles for this lovely Ramsay story! Enjoy!_**

Eve awoke in a cold sweat to find herself wrapped tightly in lush furs with a light night garment on underneath. Her eyes cracked open fearfully, forgetting that she was moved from the damp dungeon to a large room with windows off of the main hall in the Dreadfort.

 _What's his plan?_ She pondered and imagined every scenario in her head. _Why would he hold a hostage in such careless quarters?_

She sat up and peered out the foggy window, realizing that there was no escape. A fifty-foot drop ended in fifty feet of snow – there was no way out. There was no doubt he had men on the other side of her doors, too.

"Planning your escape, dear?" the heavy wooden door swung open as the bastard's harsh voice hit her ears.

"Oh, let me help!" He walked toward her slowly as she stepped back so he could stand at the window where she had been. "Let us see…you could leap from the window, but you'd die on impact to the snow or freeze to death from it. You could use the door like a lady, but my men would have their way with your tight virgin cunt. If you were to outrun them, my hounds would tear you limb from limb and carry each piece back to me before devouring you for supper."

Eve shuddered hard, her skin crawling as she observed the true amount of pleasure Ramsay got from each scenario.

"Sir, I wasn't—" she lied unsuccessfully.

"Jane, I've had my fair share of captives, I know that look."

"My name isn't Jane", she snapped with a newborn confidence.

She would not let him strip her of her name. It was all she had left of her father – he had always loved the name Eve. She turned to face him and he stepped closer, watching her shoulders shake faster from fear. It simply turned his stern expression into a grin.

She watched him closely, sure that she would be able to read his next move. Then, a hard hand stung her cheek as she lost her balance and stepped back again. Tears began to roll down her now burning red cheek.

"Please."

He hit her again, this time lingering where he struck her, allowing his hand to reach her throat. He gripped slowly under her jaw line, tears now flowing from her eyes. He closed the gap between their bodies and sneered over her like prey.

"You're lucky I want to fuck you so badly, Jane. Otherwise, I'd have cut your useless tongue from your mouth by now."

 _Maybe not so useless,_ he chuckled to himself viciously.

 _I'm lucky?_ Her head sunk in defeat, losing all hope that she could outsmart or out power this devilish man.

"Now take off those furs. Let me see my good little Jane."

She knew she could not fight back – she was smarter than that. Her father always told her that a man ruled the realm, but a woman ruled that man. He warned her of the vile things said men are capable of, but that a woman, like her own mother, could possess a power so irresistible that she could convince a man of anything. Eve knew she was beautiful – what did she have to lose?

She met his thirsty glare with her wide green eyes and dark lashes. The sun reflected from the snow outside the window onto her protruding collarbone.

"After you, sir", she demanded, shaking inside but showing no fear.

Ramsay was rendered speechless – just as planned. "Ex…excuse me, whore?" he found his words.

"You heard me, I want you to disrobe for me. Shed those heavy leathers and let that thick cock out of hiding."

The words felt unnatural and disgusting on her tongue, but she could think of many worse ways she could be feeling. She studied his features – his eyes were pale like hers but a heavy brow falling upon them made them much more dangerous. He had a sharp jaw like many highborn men she had seen before, but it was apparent he had matured into it only in his last name day or so. He was likely a homely child, only recently becoming such a strong and fit man.

His movement broke her from her observations as the sound of leather and buckles hitting the floor filled her ears.

 _He is obeying me_ , she thought. She wanted to look away as he pulled the cloth that covered his chest off, but it would give her away. She knew that she must remain in character.

"That's a good boy", she smirked as her eyes scanned his chiseled torso, wondering the story behind each pink scar.

He smiled wildly and reached for the buttons of his pants.

 _But she's a virgin,_ he reminded himself. There is no way she could know how to please a man, let alone dominate him. _This must be a game._

But if anyone loved games, it was Ramsay.

"Continue", she broke him from his thoughts, worried that he may figure her out if allowed too much time to think.

She gestured to the waistline of his breeches, "We can't leave the King waiting too long."

His cock twitched, no woman had ever named his manhood _the King_. He picked up speed as he pulled the pants down over his cock, watching her eyes widen as it sprang upward, fully erect.

"Mmm", she licked her full rose-colored lips. She was confident he had no idea she was playing him.

Fully nude, she pushed him against the wall with one slim finger.

"No touching," Eve began placing soft kisses against his ear, her breath like fire down his spine. Her lips traced his jaw line, finding the sweet spots on his neck before biting hard on his collarbone.

"Fuck me, whore", he struggled to remain still, breathing heavier every move she made.

Her kisses and nibbles continued down his hard stomach, tracing the V-shaped muscles with her tongue. She took a deep breath and allowed her tongue to graze the base of his large cock, flushed with embarrassment although no one was watching. This was never the circumstance she believed she'd be in whilst making love for the first time. She dreamed of it many a time, waking up with soft tingles in-between her legs from a Lord's skilled tongue.

"Wait", his calloused hand grabbed her shoulder as she kneeled before him. "I want to see your tits bounce while you're choking on my cock."

Eve shuddered. She was so confident in her control, but she should have known that Ramsay was not a man to me handled. He wanted the control and he had it.

"My Lord, I will get to it. Please, let me take care of you", she pleaded coolly, using all of her power not to cry in fear.

"You must think I'm dull", he smiled down at her raising one eyebrow. "Take off your dress or I'll have my men rip it from your skin."

 _He_ knew he would never allow his men to touch her, but he also knew the thought of his men frightened her terribly. A single tear fell from her right eye.

She hadn't lost sight of the goal - she would remain strong. Ramsay was a wicked man, but she sensed that she was important to him. Yes, she was the daughter of the rightful King, but he was dead. He didn't need her to make claim to any land or power. Why was he keeping her alive?

She unlaced the corset from her torso and began to wiggle free from the garment. Her perky tits bounced free and his eyes lit up like wildfire.

"Now you may continue, my dear", his harsh voice softened as he ran a hand through her silky hair, holding on gently to the ends.

His other hand cupped her breast before twisting her hard pink nipple in his rough fingers. She squirmed, but not in pain. It wasn't a feeling she had felt before – even in self-exploration she had never had such a tender feeling in her chest.

 _Don't you dare start to enjoy this,_ she repeated to herself over and over.

With guidance from his hand, her soft lips met the head of his veiny cock and she began circling the odd shape with her pointed tongue.

"This comes naturally to you, doesn't it?" he was elated, holding back his seed as she hadn't even felt his whole shaft in her mouth and throat. "I won't even fuck you tonight, my sweet virgin. Just keep that pretty little mouth tight on my big cock."

He pushed her face harder into him, more and more impressed by her ability to swallow his manhood. Tears forcefully fell from her eyes as the head repeatedly hit the back of her throat.

She gagged hard as his thrusting sped and hot bitter liquid filled her mouth and trickled down her throat. He pulled out and allowed her to fall back, his seed dribbling from the corners of her previously unused lips.

"Gods, Jane", he fell to the floor next to her unable to hold his balance after such a strong orgasm.

She inhaled and exhaled loudly, her head back trying to remain composed. Ramsay's hand found her hair again, this time stroking it gently.

She was still mortified, but somehow comforted by Ramsay's newfound demeanor. He was vulnerable. He was right where she needed him. _That's all it takes?_

"Clean this up", he spoke, breaking the absence of words between them.

She looked to her left where he now sat up, eyeing a pool of semen still dripping from his cock. "I'll fetch a cloth right away," she obeyed.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you", he gripped her hair in a fist and jerked her toward him, holding her tightly in his grasp. "With your tongue", he ordered.

She choked back tears as a gruesome realization hit her. _How could I be so naïve to believe that I could hypnotize the most hated man in the North? It will take more pain and much more time - but thank the Gods, I am young and Father knows I am strong._

 _Mine is the fury._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Hello again! I didn't fall off the face of the earth, just lost inspiration. I'm not sure that I've gained it all back, but here's my attempt! I wanted to come back with a toned down chapter as I regain my composure. Please let me know what you like/don't like. I am ever so willing to make changes! 3_**

"Eve, dear. Wake up," Stannis gently rubbed his daughter's shoulder as her pale eyes fluttered open.

"Father…" she cooed, vision still blurry from a deep sleep buried under rough furs.

She shuttered when she realized it was just a dream, and her eyes focused on the real source of the hand on her shoulder. The man's scent was putrid, like a deer ravished by wolves then left to rot.

"No!" She squirmed away from his touch, realizing the man was Ramsay's dog-like slave.

"Miss, please, stay quiet. We don't want to upset master," his voice trembled, and his eyes failed to make contact with hers.

 _"What did Ramsay do to this man? He is broken. Will he break her too?"_ She wondered.

"You must help me. _Save_ me," Eve pleaded through her fear.

"Miss, please. I-I've been ordered to pour you a bath. I won't hurt you," he stuttered shamefully.

Perhaps it was the dire circumstance she found herself in, but an overbearing part of Eve wanted to trust this man. It was as if her mind needed _something_ to set her at ease between the physical and psychological torment Ramsay surely had in store for her.

Eve nodded as she watched the crooked man limp into the foyer to gather the buckets of steaming water. She slipped from the furs with a shudder as the frosty air stung her skin.

"Here, m-my lady," he motioned to the steamy bathtub with rags on the floor next to it. "Master will arrive shortly."

"What? No, don't leave! He'll…" She was going to state what Ramsay would do to her, but she quickly realized that he had probably done much worse to this man. "You know what he'll do to me."

His head hung low as he shook it from side to side. "I…I can't. He will do as he pleases anyway. I must go," and with that, he hobbled through the same archway that he had entered in.

Eve felt tears welling in her almond eyes. The hot bath looked heavenly, but she was smarter than to fall for his tricks. She knew why he'd want her clean.

" _I won't bathe,"_ she commanded herself. Maybe then he'd be repulsed by her scent or greasy hair, and leave her alone.

She sat silent on the corner of her mattress, eyes glued on the crack in the doorway awaiting a shadow. Suddenly, footsteps.

"My sweet, sweet Jane," Ramsay's cheerful voice pierced her ears violently.

As he rounded the corner to her quarters, his eyes darted from the bathtub to the filthy girl sitting on the bed. "Why haven't you bathed? Did Reek overheat the water? Surely he'll pay for that."

Eve had told herself that she'd remain quiet, but the thought of her actions causing further pain for the man she now knows as Reek made her heart hurt. "No. The water is just fine."

"Now then, my dear. Why haven't you bathed?" Ramsay approached her slowly.

"I don't want to."

Ramsay chuckled loudly as his booted feet met her bare toes. "Silly girl," his callused hand cupped her chin ever so gently. "Haven't you learned by now that _no one_ cares what you _want_?" His maniacal laughter resumed.

She certainly didn't need reminding that she'd lost the only person who had ever cared what she wanted.

"Now, Jane. You're lucky I'm quite the optimist," his tone of voice changed drastically as he stepped in a slow circle. "I'm inclined to believe that you were waiting for me. You crave my attention, don't you, girl? You couldn't fathom stepping into that hot water without my eyes on you, could you?"

Eve tried her best not to make eye contact with the monster before her.

"Perhaps, you wished I would join you," he circled back around to face her.

She looked up into his smoky eyes briefly, searching for a human beyond them.

"Well, Jane. What do you have to say for yourself?"

She wanted to scream. She wanted to kick and scratch and tear him limb from limb. But she also wanted to survive, and she knew that pleasing him was the only option. "I was waiting, sir."

His chapped lips curled in a sadistic smile as he wasted no time unbuttoning his breeches. "Good girl. I suppose I could use a bath after this afternoon's hunt."

She shuddered, recalling stories of just _what_ he hunted.

Ramsay soon stood naked in front of the still-trembling girl. Her eyes flickered from the ground to his frame as she once again found herself enthralled by the violent contradictions that his body poses—beautifully sculpted muscles held together by scarred, bruised skin.

"Stop staring, and get those rags off," he stomped his bare foot like a child demanding a lemon cake.

Eve took a deep breath and began to pull a silk strap over her shoulder. She was no longer afraid to be nude in front of Ramsay. That was the least of her concerns.

"Mm, that's my girl," Ramsay touched his thumb to his lip as his muse finally stood vulnerable in front of him. Would he ever tire of this sight?

"Come, now," he gripped her hand in his and led her to the large bathtub. "I'll get in first to make sure the water won't burn your sweet ivory skin."

Eve nodded as if she were thankful. She knew that Ramsay knew just well that the water was lukewarm by now.

"Ah, it's good. Come," he relaxed his tender muscles against the side of the tub and tightened his grip on her wrist to pull her toward him.

Eve had no choice now. She slowly stepped into the tub as Ramsay's blood-stained hands held her waist, forcing her into his lap. He turned her so that she faced toward him, her legs straddled on either side of his hips. Tears revisited her eyes as Ramsay dug his dirty nails into her thin skin.

"Don't worry, my dear. I won't hurt you tonight," Ramsay placed one wet hand gently on her cheek.

Eve was more confused than ever. Why was he being so gentle? Why hadn't he forced her onto her knees or struck her cheek with the back of his hand?

Ramsay reached to the side of the tub for a rag and began to rub her pale skin clean. "Sweet Jane," he cooed almost melodically.

The now cool water trickled down her spine as bumps raised on her skin one by one.

"I'm deeply sorry for allowing your virgin skin to be tainted with filth," his hot breath tickled her ear lobe.

Eve failed to stifle her chuckle. She knew that Ramsay wasn't sorry—she'd seen the whores he fucked. They were kennel tends and kitchen maids, constantly filthy.

"No you're not," she raised her head to peer directly into his eyes in a desperate attempt to read him.

She could feel his abdomen raise and lower as he chuckled deeply. "Oh, I'm not? Please, dear. Enlighten me on my own thoughts," he matched her gaze, fighting his urge to cause tears to well in her icy green eyes.

Ramsay would never admit it, but he quite liked her wit. He knew that she was intelligent unlike the whores he fucked and the men he relied on.

Eve thought it best to keep silent. For a reason that she could not fathom, Ramsay was being gentle with her tonight. She didn't want to risk upsetting him further.

"That's a good girl. You keep those pretty little lips sealed unless I command you otherwise," he thumbed over her rose colored lips.

Silence consumed the room as Ramsay placed the wet rag into Eve's small hand, though she failed to notice. Ramsay's throbbing cock had begun pulsating between her thighs, terrifying her with every second that passed.

 _"Why hasn't he fucked me?"_ Her thoughts consumed her, unable to decode his behavior.

"My sweet, don't mind that," he motioned to his groin as if he had read her frightened mind. "I just want to clean you up for the feast tonight."

"Feast?" She spoke abruptly.

"You've yet to meet my father, little Jane," Ramsay motioned for Eve to run the rag over his shoulders now.

Eve's thoughts began spawning rapidly. Ramsay could sense her confusion.

"Don't you worry, my love. It's only a minor event to celebrate you, my betrothed," his eyes widened like a stag at the sight of an arrow.

 _"That's why he's being so kind,"_ she realized. _"He can't very well have a trembling hostage at the feast. I'm supposed to be…happy about this."_

"I don't want to marry you," she took a deep breath, aware of the possible repercussions.

Ramsay chuckled. "You don't have a choice, my pathetic little Jane. You're going to act the high-born lady that you are, and do as I command. Don't test me, dear. You don't know what I'm capable of."

His words sent chills down her spine, bringing tears to her eyes then down her rosy cheeks. The worst of it was the smile on his face as if he had _hoped_ she would test him.

"What do you say, little Jane?" He lowered his head to meet her eyes with his.

Eve was frozen in fear and contemplation. " _Perhaps it's better that I'm to marry him? For maybe then he'll spare me,"_ she thought. She knew that her life would never be hers again, but at what point would she benefit from ending it early?

"I asked you a question, whore," Ramsay's nails dug into her hips again, this time drawing blood.

"I…I…yes sir," she trembled in his grasp, searching for an ounce of humanity in his cold eyes.

"Good. You're a quick learner, dear girl. My sweet, sweet betrothed."


End file.
